<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Past by akingnotaprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314027">Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess'>akingnotaprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mates, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers his youth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He remembers his youth.<br/>
<br/>
The first time he met Koschei was in dentention and Koschei was holding his hand and whisperinh flithy phrases into his ear.<br/>
<br/>
They made love on a table in the library. They knew the attraction they felt for each other was rare, forming a pyschic link, marking each other as mates.<br/>
<br/>
That seemed like eons ago.<br/>
<br/>
Now, his mate was beyond insane. The Master kept him locked in a cage by day and by night he'd force himself upon the Doctor.<br/>
<br/>
He ponders how his mate turned upside-down; the love they once shared, vaporized. The most puzzling question for the Doctor, was how after all the horrible times, he could never be finished with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>